Eternal Snow
by KitsueMage
Summary: Death Fic! My love for you is eternal, but we had parted with a goodbye. Nothing to do with any of my other works. KanameXZero


_**Eternal Snow**_

_A/N: Death fic. I have a very nasty urge to write about dead people. No Yuuki in this fic either. _

_Sorry! I haven't updated in a long time! But I have started like 15 different works. I just need the inspiration to finish them!_

_Disclaimer: Neither the song, nor Vampire knight belongs to me._

_--_

The snow fell, softly and gently, brushing across the warn cheek of the pureblood vampire. As they hit his skin, the snow melted, turning into water making it appear as if the vampire was crying. Kaname only wished he really was. In his arms, he held a bundle of Sweet Pea flowers mixed with Forget-Me-Not. The light blue mixed with pink looked clearly out of season as he approached the pearly white graveyard.

Kaname pushed open the door with one glove covered hand. He could've easily done it with his mind but he felt that Zero deserved this. The pureblood should approach his beloved's grave without using his powers. Zero always hated when he used his powers for simple tasks.

Kaname walked slowly to the grave, listening to the snow crunch under his feet. He stopped as he realized that he had reached his destination. This was the place he dreaded and longed to be. The more he came here, the more he had to accept that he was gone, truly gone. Yet he wanted to be here; in the arms of his beloved. Zero would defiantly laugh at him.

Kaname kneeled setting the flowers down, brushing the snow off the grave. This respect was reserved for only Zero. His eyes filled with forbidden tears as he read the name:

_Kiriyu Zero_

_Died at age 18_

They were only together for a year before this happened. Before tragedy struck and Zero…

Kaname wanted to cry. His feelings for the silver haired vampire had not vanished at all, in fact, they had become stronger. But it didn't matter. Zero would never hear him. Kaname wanted to stay here forever.

_I miss you._

Kaname did. So much it hurt. Tears fell slowly, silent as the snow falling. Only Zero was worth these tears, his weakness. After all, the ex-huma- no- hunter had sacrificed himself for him. Zero wasn't an ex-human in the pureblood's eyes. Kaname couldn't bear to call the hunter in such a degrading manner anymore. Zero was an equal to him.

Kaname didn't want to believe that he would never see the strong-willed, young vampire anymore. He knew staying in denial for too long would give him a false sense of hope, and if Zero was here he'd slap some sense into him. The pureblood smiled bitterly through tears. He could already see him, slapping the pureblood over the back snapping, '_Hey, you have a bunch of stuff to do. Stop mourning and get to work._' Kaname would then reply, not with words, but with the action of jumping on top of the hunter like a child that wanted a piggy-back ride.

The vision was so real, Kaname could almost feel it. He touched his own shoulder; the place where Zero had last touched him.

Those damned vampires and hunters. They teamed up together and attacked him. Kaname hadn't been expecting it, and unfortunately, the one who fell into the trap, wasn't the pureblood, but was Zero. Kaname found this out when it was already too late. His beloved was already sailing through the chilly winter sky from in front of the Moon Dorm.

Kaname couldn't forgive them. He killed every last one and started from scratch. Kaname appointed himself as the new head of the Vampire Council and Kross as the new head of the Hunter's Association. But all that time and the only thing that he wanted to do was to join Zero, freely flying throughout the world.

That had been six years ago.

Kaname slowly stood up, leaving the flowers behind. He took a small handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his tears off. The Vampire King couldn't be seen in such a shameful state.

The pureblood kneeled again, and slid the handkerchief beneath the flowers. He stood up again and slowly made his way to the gate of the cemetery. He closed the door behind him and walked forward without looking back. This is where Zero belonged, next to his own ancient grave.

If he had looked back, he would have seen a young silver haired boy looking at him with soft lilac eyes, smiling, before vanishing.

--

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them?_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you_

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_

_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard_

_I won't feel cold_

_I miss you- every time I think of you_

_Tonight, too, I hold_

_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

_If there was an eternally falling snow_

_Could it hide my feelings for you?_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_

_I want to shout to the wintery sky_

_"I want to see you right now"_

--

_A/N: Sweet Pea flowers means 'goodbye' in the language of flowers and Forget-Me-Not flowers means 'true love'._

_Read and Review as always!_


End file.
